


Fighting Dreamer

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Blood, Daydreaming, Fighting Kink, In a sense, Loss of Limbs, Mentioned But Not Seen Characters, Violence, fight to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka finds himself alone and awake in the early morning, so he decides to dream for a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> An art trade with Michael on twitter. Nope. Not ashamed of that title at all.

Ever since he had oh so dramatically left the Troupe, excitement was a bit hard to come by these days. Hisoka sat perched atop the roof of a sweets shop. He twisted a lollipop between his curvy lips and stared out towards the horizon. Behind him, the sky was rising. Before him, the world was still sleeping. There were a few ne'er-do-wells out still. He had been approached, but even the slightest rise in aura had chased them off. Hisoka sighed heavily through his nose.

He needed a real challenge. He had a few people that never failed to keep his interest. He mulled over the ways to entice them into a fight. His lips curved up in the corners as he allowed his mind to wander.

Out of his selection, only one of them would show him some form of mercy. And that was adorable, at best. It would be interesting to push those kind limits and find something more bloodthirsty waiting underneath. But no, that just wasn't characteristic. If Hisoka wanted a merciless brawl – which in the end, he _did_ – he had other options.

Aah, and how grateful he was. He knew that he couldn't entice any of the others into a fight with words. They always so coldly cut him short. Hisoka could toss a few clever words into the air, but they would be met with a wall of silence. So effectively ignored. Just the very thought sent a shiver down his spine. None of them would care very much for his sauntering or the way his hips moved with each careful step forward. Their eyes would remain even, set on his face, and he would match their gaze unflinchingly with a coy smile for effect.

He twisted the lollipop between his lips as he heard the mental one-sided banter flow like a poetic monologue. More silence, words ignored. That sent a shock of adrenaline through his dream and physical body. Hisoka pulled the sucker away and licked his lips. Silence was never a deterrent for him. Hisoka knew his audience he could read them. And they could so easily read him. That's what made them so thrilling. It was one thing to look at and understand his pages when he made himself an open book, but _they_ could understand him even when he kept himself closed.

He sighed again and placed the sucker on his tongue as he leaned backwards. He cushioned his head with his hands and stared up at the true blue sky above his head.

Blue sky was suddenly splattered with red, and he smiled again. Something so sharp, he could almost feel it in his physical shoulder. That removed another one of his toys from his mental game, but the ones that remained struck him hard. Short lashes fluttered as he closed his eyes. He retaliated with his own stinging pain. Cards flew threw the air – a couple hit their marks, but the others were stopped short, falling to the ground and out of Hisoka's mind. He licked his lips as the space between him and his opponent narrowed. They lurched back to preserve the distance, but he pursued relentlessly. His eyes widened at the sudden blow to his throat. Though he protected the area with his own aura, he could feel the punch resonate through his body. It would have been enough to crush his windpipe and even snap his neck if he were careless. Of course, he knew better. He wanted to drag this out for as long as he could.

He brought a hand up to his throat in the daydream and in reality. Physically, he gripped his throat tight, and that jumped the dream ahead a bit. His back was slammed against the wall. A hand curled tight around his throat, muscles flexing with surprising strength. Hisoka stared down at the crown of his opponent's head. At first, all he was met with was the sight of black hair. He gasped as the hand tightened around his throat. He brought a hand up and tightened on the wrist. His other arm was broken, useless. It was numb from pain, but every now and again, he could feel the sweet jolt of agony thunder down his abused limb. He groaned – the noise echoed in the air for a moment.

The head lifted up and wide, distorted eyes met his. Hisoka felt another thrum of excitement echo through his body. He tossed out some empty words, teasing and curious, erotic in their sound but venomous in their structure. The hand tightened against his neck, and he felt sharpened nails frame his throat dangerously. Without thinking – running purely on instinct, Hisoka aimed a precise kick to the other's chest.

The young assassin flew backwards, grip weakening suddenly from the force of the kick. He didn't go far; his heels dug into the ground and stilled his movement quickly. Hisoka dropped into a kneeling position and touched his throat. He coughed and rasped. His throat had surely taken a beating today. The minute he stood to his full height, six pins embedded into his leg, starting just above his actual to the meat of his thigh. The pain wasn't as immediate. It started like a slow flame and steadily built up. The leg was rendered immobile, and when Hisoka tried to move, it felt as though his leg threatened to split in half.

He laughed. He couldn't help it! The pain was making him delirious perhaps, but the thought of being so utterly overwhelmed. Why, this was just the best thing he could ask for. Another set of pins came his way, and Hisoka pushed to the left with his right foot. He caught himself with his left hand and stood upside down for a moment. He used the wall as leverage and kicked off with his useable foot again. He flipped forward, and the pain was almost overwhelming. But he didn't yield.

He grinned and flipped a card over revealing it to be an Ace of Spade. It flew towards Illumi, who dodged it expertly. Hisoka jerked his hand back, and his lips parted in the next second. Illumi had closed the distance between them. Hisoka stared into Illumi's eyes and smiled, ignoring the sting of his split lip. Hisoka clenched his fist and felt another pain against his chest, followed by a familiar warmth.

He felt Illumi's hand slip out of his chest as the assassin fell over. Hisoka toppled to his right with a smile on his face and a bloody Ace in his chest.

In reality, Hisoka opened his eyes and took a deep breath. His ribs sang with a phantom pain. He sat up and rolled the lollipop over his tongue. He raised his brows and pulled the treat from his mouth, staring down at the trail of blood mixed with saliva. He pressed his tongue against his cheek. Aah.

He must have bit down hard on his cheek – hard enough to bleed at least. Hisoka licked his lips, savouring the taste of blood mingling with the watermelon flavour. He groaned in appreciation and placed the lollipop back into his mouth. He pressed it right against the cut, enjoying the way it irritated his cut. Almost as an afterthought, Hisoka lifted up his left leg and started at it curiously. Of course, there were no pins, and his right arm, as he had saw, was in its proper state as well. Hisoka hummed curiously. It was strange, but he wasn't disappointed.

He braced his weight back onto his elbows and set his left leg over his right knee. Then again, why would he be? He had _such_ a nice dream after all. He wondered if he should text Illumi and share it. Hmm, no, no.

This would he would happily keep to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was this || close to making an "ace in the hole" reference, but it wouldn't have worked as well as I hoped.


End file.
